Ranma's Wives: Star Trek Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: A side story to "Ranma's Wives", set in the world of "Star Trek"...


Ranma's Wives: Star Trek Edition! – By Ocramed

Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a one-shot story. C&C are welcomed.

Special Note: This is a side-story to "Ranma's Wives".

Part 1

In the grand scheme of things, Starfleet officer Ranma Saotome has always been a man of many talents, including having the ability to find himself unintentionally involved with powerful women who were from alien planets. Unlike the famous James T. Kirk, Ranma ends up marrying these women. In fact, some of his wives were as far removed from being compatible with humanoids as humanly possible. Still, in spite of the differences, Ranma DID care for his wives, and made it a priority to spend as much time with them as possible…

Vulcan.

"You do know that we frown upon your relationship with a non-Vulcan, Lady T'Pol," said the administrator. "And now, you wish to have your daughters be accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy, having never known her mother's heritage?"

The recently-returned-from-the-dead T'Pol Saotome, former officer of the Earth ship NX-01 Enterprise, looks at the administrator with the look of disdain. While she had no regrets having a child with a non-Vulcan, she did regret never having either Elizabeth (daughter of Charles "Tripp" Tucker) or Nodoka (daughter of Ranma Saotome) undergo the Vulcan ritual to purge all emotions. Surprisingly, T'Sara (aka "Sailor Vulcan"), the daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Spock DID undergo the ritual to purge all emotions, which was peculiar considering who the senshi of Vulcan was…

"My daughters WANT to honor me, as their mother," T'Pol said. "Secondly, attending the academy will allow them to know their Vulcan heritage, giving them the opportunity to decide if they do want to purge their emotions."

"I see," the administrator said. "I will consider your words, but only after we have our meeting with your husband…"

The administrator looks at the clock on the wall.

"Unfortunately, being late does not bode well in our decision to admit your daughters to the academy-"

Suddenly, someone materializes into the administrator's office via the transporters.

BRRRRIIIIINNNG…

"You are late," T'Pol said disapprovingly.

"Sorry about that, hon," Admiral Ranma Saotome said, as he brushed himself off, before giving T'Pol a kiss on the cheek, which T'Pol allowed while irking the administrator. Ranma was presently in charge of Bajoran Space Sector, supervising the Antares Shipyards and the Bajoran Wormhole.

"So, what did I miss?"

"I was telling Lady T'Pol that the Vulcan Science Academy will have a difficult time to justifying admitting your daughters," the administrator said. "Both of whom are already grown, and have lived extensive lives as it is."

"Ah, I see," Ranma said. "Well, here's where I stand. One, everyone knows that I have 'the shadow' of the katra—mind/soul—of Surak, the father of modern Vulcan. And he tells me that the idea of 'purging emotions' never meant purging all emotions, but rather the negative aspects that almost brought the end of Vulcan society. In other words, the promotion of logic should be seen as the beginning of wisdom, not the end of feelings…"

Pause.

"My daughters are smart, smarter than me, but they are also mature, having lived a long life already. We're not talking about enrolling them as children, but as adult women with considerable experience, and thus the maturity to compete with other students at the Vulcan Science Academy. If they want to undergo the ritual to 'purge all emotions', that's they're right, but their admittance into the academy should not be based upon whether or not they have purged emotions, but whether or not they have the maturity to take advantage of the academy's curriculum…"

Pause.

"And, two, you and I both know that the Vulcan Science Academy will benefit having the daughters of a war hero," Ranma said with a grin, referring to his military record in Starfleet. "Yes, war is illogical, but, hey, at least the Vulcan High Council can sit back and accuse me of being an illogical Earth man."

"I see," the administrator mused. "I will consider your words to the selection committee within the week. Afterwards, both you and Lady T'Pol will be informed of the academy's decision…"

After the meeting with the administrator for the Vulcan Science Academy, Ranma and T'Pol exit the main building, bound for their shared home on the planet. In fact, T'Pol lives in the same compound that Spock's family live in.

"You DO know that your mannerism might have put our daughters' futures in Vulcan society in jeopardy," T'Pol said.

"So?" Ranma replied, as he hails a cab. "Elizabeth and Nodoka are ten times better than all the plebes that come out of that school anyway."

"But you know how important the Vulcan Science Academy is important to me," T'Pol said, as she and her husband waited for the cab to arrive. "I attended the academy, just as my mother and foremothers have done so."

"T'Pol, the kids will get into academy," Ranma said, as an approaching cab stops in front of the couple. "My instincts tell me so."

"Relying upon instincts is illogical and very 'non-scientific'," T'Pol said.

"True, which is why experience matters," Ranma said, as he opens the cab for his wife. "One, that administrator guy's ego was just bruised."

"Explain," T'Pol said, as she gets into the cab.

"Hold on," Ranma said, as he closes the cab's door, and then goes to the other side to get inside as well. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Well, the administrator is of the belief that the Vulcan Science Academy is the most prestigious institution in all the Federation, and yet it is the Starfleet Academy that is considered to be the most important. Why? Not only does the Starfleet Academy produce the very officers who are in charge of defending the Federation, but we get to make first contact with new civilizations. Vulcan scientists can only respond to what comes out of that first contact, so, for the administrator, it is a question of who is more relevant: which class of graduates do the most good for scientific and technological pursuits? After all, you and I both know that developing theories alone does not advance the breadth of knowledge…"

Pause.

"Besides, I don't think the fold running the Vulcan Science Academy has ever gotten over the fact that their notion that 'time travel' was theoretically impossible was proven to be wrong…by members of Starfleet."

"I concede your point," T'Pol said.

"And, besides, I know that Counselor Stonn will put in a good word for us," Ranma said.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I do know his wife VERY well," Ranma said knowingly.

"Using your former girlfriend Nyota Uhura to gain something is unethical."

"Yes, so? Nyota and I had a history, and asking her for a favor isn't a big deal, as far as I'm concerned. In fact, if she wanted a favor from me, I'd give her that favor in a heartbeat."

"So, quid pro quo is acceptable?"

"T'Pol, why are you being so difficult?" Ranma said exasperatedly. "I'm trying to do the right thing for our daughters, you know!"

"I know," T'Pol said, as she goes over to give a kiss on Ranma's facial cheek.

"What the heck was that for?" Ranma said in a confused manner.

"I am showing you my appreciation for your efforts," T'Pol said.

"Then, why the interrogation?"

"I like being 'difficult' as my way of challenging your commitment to me," T'Pol said. "Think of it as my way of discerning whether or not you truly love me."

"So, we being together isn't enough?" Ranma asked. "Isn't the fact that I wanted to renew our wedding vows after you came back from the dead as your own clone, thanks to Usagi?"

"No."

"Sometimes I don't understand Vulcan women."

"The understand this: I would like us to spend some time together while you are here."

"For what?"

In response, T'Pol takes Ranma's hand, and intertwines it with hers.

"Ohhhhh," Ranma said in realization. "Wait, what about that seven-year rule concerning 'pon farr'?"

"Contrary to popular belief, the pon farr is a…release of sorts for Vulcan couples, not a rule that is necessarily applicable to mix relationships," T'Pol said. "In other words, I can enjoy our time together without giving into uncontrollable passion."

"T'Pol, every time we are 'together', you analyze my, um, performance," Ranma said.

"However, you have never failed in, as you say, 'leveling up', from the previous encounters of our coupling."

"I know, because I like a challenge, but it's not particularly romantic when you go into analytical mode DURING our time together. It's just…weird."

"Think of it as my personal challenge to ME, my husband," T'Pol said. "If I can no longer 'speak' while coupling, it means that you succeeded in satisfying my…'analysis'."

"Huh," Ranma said. "You don't say…"

Q'onos.

Although Ranma Saotome had abdicated the throne of the Klingon Empire, in order to allow his daughter Ran'Qo to assume the throne herself, he was still an important member of Klingon society. For one, Ranma was a 'Da'Har Master', a title given to those whose skills as a warrior was legendary. For another, it was not every day that a non-Klingon could be more worthy of being a Klingon than an actual Klingon. To be sure, Ranma was an officer and a gentleman, but he also knew how to go native…

"Ka'pla!" yelled one of the Klingons, as Ranma finished yet another pint of Klingon "blood wine", in what appeared to be a drinking contest.

Ranma threw his mug into the floor, shattering it.

"Another!" Ranma yelled to the barkeep.

"I have to say that you continue to amaze me, brother," said Martok, Chancellor and head of the Klingon High Council. "You MUST have been born a Klingon in another life."

Martok, a Klingon of a lower house, had originally adopted Ranma into his house, as a way of thanking him for his support while the Klingon assumed a leadership role on Q'onos. However, once Ranma had become emperor, a ceremonial role no less, Ranma was given his own "house": House of Rantsu, which literally translates to mean "Wild Moon" in Japanese, but was Klingonese for the name of a dragon-like beast that only a Da'Har master could kill. In fact, legend has it that Kahless himself slew the last of these beasts during his time as the leader of his people.

"Nah," Ranma said, as he accepted his drink from a barmaiden, who eyed him with lust.

"Be careful, my friend," Martok said with a chuckle.

"About what?"

"That lovely wench over there," Martok said, as he gestured towards the barmaiden. "Remember what happened last time you fell for the charms of a Klingon woman?"

"Yeah, I got married to her, that's what," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"That will always elude me, old friend," Martok said. "You didn't have to marry your…B'Etor."

"I know," Ranma replied. "I married her because I wanted to be there for Ran'Qo. And her mother wanted to marry me to protect her, her sister Lursa and their house, House Duras, from their various enemies, knowing that I, descended from the Juraian House Masaki, would be obligated to protect them…"

Pause.

"You know, I was impressed that they not only agreed to my conditions, for both marriage and protection, but have, more or less, rehabilitated their image amongst their people," Ranma said.

"Rehabilitated is not the word I would use," Martok said. "I still do not like the Duras, nor do I care about having any member of their house on the High Council."

"I know, I know, but I rather have to deal with a thorn in one's side rather than lose the rose altogether-"

"There you are, husband," B'Etor said, as she, as always, was flanked by her guards.

"Speak of the she-devil," Ranma muttered, before standing up to face his wife. "B'Etor, it's good to see you."

"Humph," B'Etor scoffs, as she turns towards Martok.

"Lord Martok," B'Etor said with a nod.

"Lady B'Etor," Martok said, as he raised his mug in mock salute.

"Husband, it's late," B'Etor said. "You need to come home."

"Ah, honey," Ranma said. "I just want to hang out with my friends."

"You can do that tomorrow. Tonight, I want to ensure that my wifely duties are fulfilled while you are here."

"Ugh," Ranma said. To be sure, Ranma did find B'Etor attractive. However, having a Klingon wife always meant seeing a medical practitioner the next day. At least, he had plenty of practice when he was married to his first wife Akane Tendo…

"Now, I don't want to hear that," B'Etor said. "Now come along."

"Yes, MOM," Ranma said, as he followed his wife home while Martok chuckles.

At home, after dinner, Ranma lays in bed, waiting for his world to be rocked…literally. However, he was surprised by what happened next.

"Really?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Yes, really," B'Etor said, as she crawls into bed with her husband. "Since today is our wedding anniversary, we will couple the boring, human way."

"Wow. So, no pain sticks involved?"

"No."

"Are you sure-?"

"If I said no, then I meant it," B'Etor said with annoyance.

"Okay…"

Pause.

"So, this isn't a scheme of yours, is it?" Ranma said.

"Husband, you have already given me what I want," B'Etor said gently. "And as difficult as this may be, for me to say, I…um, what's that word that human use for affection for another?"

"You mean, 'love'?"

"Yes, that's it. Yes, I did trick you into sleeping with me, so that I can get something from you, but you provided me with a wonderful daughter who will lead my people to a better future. And…since that time, I've learned to be fond of you."

B'Etor leans in to kiss Ranma intimately…

"There," B'Etor said. "I…I hope to show you that I can be your loving wife, in every way possible…"

Pause.

"But if you mention to anyone of what I just said, I'll make your life miserable," B'Etor said. "You got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ranma replied with sweat rolling down the back of his head. "Sheesh…"

Tbc.


End file.
